wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 17 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Ahoy there, me hearties, and welcome to Network Wiggles. (Looks at the blue door) In just three seconds time, the Wiggles will be coming through this blue door right here. One... two... three! (The Wiggles came through the blue door and they introduced themselves as they ran.) Anthony: Hi! I'm Anthony! Murray: I'm Murray! Jeff: I'm Jeff! Greg: I'm Greg! (Captain closes the blue door) Captain Feathersword: That went well, didn't it? Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoa! (He chases after them but trips as he began to run) (Shot transition to the Song: Hats) Greg: (singing) Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red Oh, when I wear my music hat I'm the leader of the band When I wear my policeman's hat I can stop the traffic with my hand Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red (Instrumental break while The Wiggles are marching in a parade with hats) Oh, when I wear my fireman's hat You can hear the sirens wail When I wear my captain's hat I can climb right up that sail Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red Oh, there's bowler hats, top hats, boater hats. You can wear a slouch hat, a fez, a swagman's hat, a cricketer's hat, a cowboy hat, a sombrero, a sunhat, a beret, a chef's hat, a top hat, a cap, a beanie, a bike helmet. Lots and lots of hats. (Instrumental break while The Wiggles are marching in a parade with hats during at the end of the song while shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy visited a wildlife park to see some Australian birds) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited some Australian animals. Let's cross now and see where Dorothy the Dinosaur went to the birds. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about the wildlife park with these Australian birds) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody. We've come to see some Australian birds. Look! Here are some emus. Look! There's a kookaburra. Fairy penguins. They're having some fish. They've got a pool. I don't suppose they can fly? Kids: No! Boy: Only birds can. Man: Who knows what this bird's called? Girl #1: Tawny frogmouth owl. Man: That's right. No, it's not an owl, just a tawny frogmouth. He's being very friendly, isn't he? Not trying to fly away or anything. Girl #2: What's his name? Man: We just call him Tawny. Dorothy: Well, that was fun! But we'd better go now. So it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye! (Shot transition to Greg heard an Australian bird called a kookaburra) Greg: Mmm. Excellent report. Thank you, Dorothy. Captain Feathersword: (making kookaburra sounds) Greg: At least someone finds it amusing. Anyway, let's cross now to our good old buddy Captain Feathersword with the weather. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword) Thanks, Greg. Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, we;ve has some strange weather of late, but my magic weathersword tells me that we're in a for a beautiful day today with a jump of frogs. A jump of frogs? What's a jump of frogs? Whoa! Wow! (laughs) (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a jump of frogs falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Bouncy, bouncy! (laughs) Back to you, Greg. Greg: Thank you, Captain. A jump of frogs, hey? Where did you come from? (frog croaks) Penrith? (laughs) Anyway, speaking of jumping, let's see what's happening at the sports report down at the gym, where there's some amazing mini-tramp action. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are jumping on the mini-tramp & landed on the blue mat) Dorothy: Go, Captain! Wow! Henry: Ooh, look at the Captain jump high into the air! Here I go! Whoa! Jump! Oh! Ho-ho! (Wags barks) Henry: Wow, what a big jump, Captain! Whoa! (Wags barks) Henry: Beautiful landing. Dorothy: Thank you! Thank you! Henry: Here goes Wags. Whoa! (Wags barks) Dorothy: Whoa! I missed the trampoline. I think I'll just sit down and have a rest. Henry: Ooh, wow! Ho-ho! Dorothy: Great job, Captain. Henry: And now... jumping over two! Dorothy: (giggles) Henry: Tricky jumping there, Captain. He's going to jump over three people! Whoa! (Wags barks) Dorothy: Yay! Henry: That was lots of fun. (Shot transition to Greg jumping on the mini-tramp) Greg: Whoa, thanks, guys. And remember, don't try that at home, everybody. I think I might keep it a little bit simple myself. This has been Network Wiggles News. I'm Greg Wiggle. Until next time, may all your wiggles be good wiggles. Keep wiggling! (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Anthony and Captain) Anthony: Hey, Captain, remember this great song from Wiggle Bay? (Shot transition to the song: Swim Like A Fish) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah wah) (After the song is done then shot transition to the end credits are rolling while Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track plays in the background to a scene where Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to the Wiggles having a great time at Network Wiggles) Murray: Well, everyone, we've had a great time here today at Network Wiggles. We hope you had fun too. We'll see you next time. Bye-bye! Greg: 'Bye! (Camera closing transition to the endboard is shown with a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002